Hit and Run (18th March 2008)
Plot Debbie waits in the getaway car while Chas and Charlie enter the club. The plan is that the alarm will go off and Chas will make her escape, but Charlie will be arrested. Things go horribly wrong when Charlie reveals he has a gun and holds the bar manager hostage. Chas escapes with Debbie but has the contents of the safe with her. Charlie turns up in the village and demands they hand it over but Mrs MacFarlane arrives with a heavy and tells him to clear off or he's a dead man. Meanwhile, Jo is unable to make Andy's appeal hearing after menaces from Charlie. Andy is disturbed when Jo is a no show but he leaves a free man. Jo is delighted when a relieved and happy Andy returns home. Sandy organises a tea party for the family, but he's concerned when Laurel refuses to join in. Ashley learns that Sandy has decided to stay in Emmerdale to support him. He tells Sandy to follow his dream and go to India. Laurel puts on a brave face and encourages him to go and Sandy says a tearful farewell. Also, Belle comforts a grieving Shadrach; Shane tries it on with Donna at Ross's party. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Shane Doyle - Paul McEwan *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Keith Lodge - Paul Popplewell *Charlie Sellers - Michael Keogh *Tracy Bointon - Kate Baines *Henry Burton - Michael Atkinson *Charlotte Beecham - Emma Hartley-Miller *Judge David Connolly - Charles Foster *Mrs Brenda MacFarlane - Judy Holt Locations *HMP Hotten - Andy & Keith's cell *Butlers Farm - Andy & Jo's room, living room, kitchen and yard *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Club - Exterior, corridors, main area and office *Hotten Crown Court - Cell block, exterior and courtroom *Cemetery *Café Hope - Café Notes *Last appearance of Sandy Thomas until 12th February 2009. * This one-hour episode, again with a title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,400,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title